The Bad boy and the Dalton Boy
by Holmes1216
Summary: Blaine snapped after a very messy break-up with Kurt and the rejection of the New Directions. He became the infamous 'Blaine Anderson, head of this school and you'd better damn believe it' Head of the Cheerios, lead singer of the new glee club, Nationals winners, The Prisoners of Harmony, and hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend of Sebastian Smythe. But will jealous Kurt get in the way?


Sebastian loved Blaine. His cuteness, bow ties, manners. Blaine was everything Sebastian was not, and Sebastian loved him for it. He wanted Blaine so badly it hurt. He knew Blaine as dapper hotness. Blaine was endearing because of all his cute quirks, bow ties being the obvious, as well as the hair gel. He was always dressed respectably, in something that with a dress jacket could easily pass for a flamboyant suit. Little did he know that after The Hummel Disaster Blaine had snapped, and become something nobody had ever expected. Blaine 'Dapper' Anderson had become McKinley's resident Bad boy. Everyone was scared of him, except the few friends he had. Namely Tina Cohen Chang and Sam Evans also Brittany Peirce because she had apparently made a vow to Lord Tubbington to protect her 'New Baby Dolphin from all those nasty sharks'. Not that he needed protection though. Every time he walked down a corridor the crowd parted like the Red Sea. And woe betide anyone who lay a finger on one of his friends. On of the jocks had tried to force Brittany to kiss him once and he had woken up the next day to be stuck in a dumpster with rotten food, it was also locked but he had found the flashlight, turned it on and saw that a post it note was stuck to it. It read:

Hurt her ever again and I will destroy you -B Anderson

It also said lots of other things that are to traumatizing to write down. The jock took the hint and now Blaine Anderson and his group were untouchable, they were the top dogs and anyone who disagreed would have a few similar experiences as the jock until they agreed. As the rest of the glee had shunned Blaine and had made it their mission to make his life hell after the break up, they were still in the same position as they were before the new king of the school rose to power. Mercedes had once tried to suck up to Blaine once it was clear he was in charge. She still hadn't got the feathers out of her clothes a few weeks later. Everyone decided to just regret their decision and leave the new top dog and his gang alone. Blaine, Tina, Sam and Brittany had quit Glee club and had gone to Sue to beg for a new one, where the students ran themselves, and helped the cheerio's. The conversation went like this.

* * *

_Blaine knocked on Sylvester's door and opened it. Sue smiled at him, a very rare occurrence for most people, but Blaine had joined the cheerio's after Hummel (he refused to call Him by his first name) had gone, and it was honestly he best decision he had ever made at McKinley and Sue had become a sort-of foster mom to him and now they were often seen walking the corridors together arguing playfully. Blaine had flat-out refused to wear the cheerio uniform 'How am I supposed to look bad when I'm prancing around in red and white?' he had argued. Sue had raised her eyebrow and given him the traditional 'Sue-Sylvester-is-now-arranging-your-immediate-dem ise' look. Blaine had glared right back until she conceded. He was the only one who ever had the privilege to call her Sue. She considered him to be 'The Male Quinn Fabray...but not pregnant' her 'Gay Awesome Son' and 'Head of this school and you'd better damn believe it'.  
_

_"What do you want?" she asked seeing the look on his face_

_"Damn. Why are you so good at reading me? Anyway' the look on her face told him that he didn't really want to know so he quickly carried on 'I have a proposition for you" he said. Sue narrowed her eyes_

_"And?" _

_"Well, I quit the Glee Club, all of them are just bitchy wannabees anyway" he sneered, a trick he'd picked up from Sue herself. Sue grinned_

_"That was defiantly the truest thing I have ever heard you say" she stated. Blaine rolled his eyes_

_"Anyway, I was thinking. How about we made a new Glee club- WAIT! Don't give me that look! I haven't finished! Make a new glee club which includes the cheerio's. We both know that Tina and Sam are good enough dancers to be on the cheerio's and the cheerio's would make spectacular dancers. That way, you would be able to beat Schue and the rest in Sectionals and have a cheerio trophy. The cheerio's could help us in dancing and add in some awesome flips to the routine for Glee and we could help them on the singing for their competition" he rushed out. A smirk slowly formed on Sue's face_

_"That, is an outstanding idea Blaine"_

* * *

Sue had latched onto the idea and The Prisoners of Harmony (the new glee club, Tina and Blaine came up with the name) won Sectionals and went on to win Nationals later in the year. As did the cheerio's with their new star players Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and Tina Cohen Chang. They had soon become royalty at school. As it tuned out, Blaine was actually Bi but hadn't wanted to tell Kurt after he had said his opinion on Bi's (stuck up confused strait daddy's boys) but had fully come out after they had broken up. The girls began to swoon over the winks he sent in their direction and said that they had fallen in love with him as soon as they had seen him. Blaine would just laugh, kiss their cheek and say that he was busy when they asked him out. This had every single girl and even a few guys swooning over him and his thick black curls an honey gold eyes.

Back to Sebastian, who was having coffee with the warblers when the door opened and an audible 'sigh' was heard all over the room from every female and male in the shop. The warblers all turned to see four people had entered the shop. A blonde Cheerio, an Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair, a boy with dyed blonde hair and lips that took up half his face and most notably, the boy at the head of the group

The boy was dressed in skin-tight black jeans that showed off his long muscular legs, a tight black Tee that had the slogan 'Addicted to music' written across it with faded white lettering it showed off his amazing abs and muscled arms, over that was a leather jacket which showed his tiny- and dear god it was tiny- waist, it had pin badges on the shoulders. On his hands the boy wore black leather fingerless gloves that had studs on the knuckles. On his feet the boy was wearing worn black converse with green laces. He and all of his group were wearing black bowler hats but his had a feather tucked into a dark red ribbon that went around the hat. There was also a thin red scarf in the same colour wrapped arou nd his neck. The boy himself was stunning, he had thick dark chocolate curls which framed the soft angles of his face perfectly, high cheekbones which were softly prominent, giving him a slight shadow on his cheek. He had full pink lips and a normal nose. His eyes were the most captivating thing about him; peering out at you from underneath the slight fringe his curls had created and long, long lashes, were hazel eyes that could melt you with one glance. They were honey gold and brown with small flecks of green and they were gorgeous.

Sebastian was gaping. This guy was hot. Very hot. He took a closer look, I know that hair! He thought. It couldn't be! But it was. It was Blaine, his crush. His large crush. Oh who was he kidding he was totally in love with the guy. He was staring at Blaine, he loved the new look. Whoa, whoa whoa was all his mind could come up with. He suddenly pulled himself together as Blaine ordered everyone's coffee, and turned around as he was waiting, catching Sebastian's gaze

"See something you like, Smythe?" he asked smirking. Internally, Blaine was happy dancing as he noticed that Sebastian still liked him. Sebastian cocked his head and smirked back

"I might" he answered. Blaine grinned, a snark off? Smythe was going down! He was king of snark! The customers turned to stare

"Hmm. I may as well. Nice jeans by the way. Not really you're style though. I thought Little Bitchlet was more you" he quipped. Sebastian glared

"He questioned my style! I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition!" he called, causing Blaine to turn back to him

"Sing off!" they declared at the same time. The manager shook her head and lead them over to the stage area that they set up after getting tired of Berry pestering them for a karaoke machine. Blaine grinned and snapped his fingers as some backing music played. Sebastian instantly recognized it as Toxic by Brittany Spears. The blonde grinned and Hi-fived Blaine who smirked at the Warblers, who took the first part of the backing vocals while the Prisoners of Harmony sang/sighed the second part.

_Baby, can't you see_  
_ I'm calling_  
_ A guy like you should wear a warning_  
_ It's dangerous_  
_ I'm falling_' Blaine sang, winding his way around Sebastian, then pretending to fall at his feet, Sebastian glared at the subject of his crush and sang the next part

_There's no escape_  
_ I can't wait_  
_ I need a hit_  
_ Baby, give me it_  
_ You're dangerous_  
_ I'm loving it_' Blaine joined in on the last two lines, grinning wolfishly at Sebastian as he strutted closer to the old captain

_ Too high_  
_ Can't come down_  
_ Losin' my head_  
_ Spinnin' 'round and 'round_  
_ Do you feel me now?_' he asked putting his arms around Sebastian from behind, who shrugged him off as he span back to join his group for the chorus.

_ With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_  
_ You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
_ With the taste of the poison paradise_  
_ I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_ And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_' Blaine and the other Prisoners knew their own dance moves to the song off by heart, using the same routine as their school rivals The New Directions, using the trademark 'Blaine Anderson's Gang' hats as an advantage. The Warblers copied by grabbing the hats off the hat stand and random customers who were watching amazed as the two amazing clubs battled, with super hot and super singers for leads.

_It's gettin' late_  
_ To give you up_  
_ I took a sip_  
_ From my devil's cup_  
_ Slowly, it's taking over me_' Blaine sang, grabbing his coffee and sipping while dancing along to Sebastian's next line

_ Too high_  
_ Can't come down_  
_ It´s in the air _  
_ It´s all around_  
_ Oh can you feel me now?'_ It was Sebastian's turn to wrap himself around Blaine who smirked at him before ducking away to dance with the chorus

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_  
_ You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
_ With the taste of the poison paradise_  
_ I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_ With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_  
_ You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
_ With the taste of the poison paradise_  
_ I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_ And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_ With a taste of the poison paradise_  
_ And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_ I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_' Brittany and Blaine had adapted the dance to make it their own and also add in a little battle. So they advanced upon the Warblers while using well placed claps and stomps to create the beat. They span around while taking a step forward, stomped then used the momentum to propel themselves backwards. They continued this pattern through the next few lines, making it slightly more complex each time.

_ Intoxicate me now_  
_ With your lovin' now_  
_ I think I'm ready now_  
_ I think I'm ready now_  
_ Intoxicate me now_  
_ With your lovin' now_  
_ I think I'm ready now_  
_ I think I'm ready now_  
_ I think I'm ready now_

_ Intoxicate me now_ ' They did the same, complex move but this time did not move back, pushing themselves closer to the Warblers, Blaine getting closer to Sebastian and leading the group as they dueled.  
_With your lovin' now_  
_ I think I´m ready_  
_ I think I´m ready now_' they were nose to nose, presses up against each other when the last note was sung. The two lead males were smirking at each other, but their mouths were dry and all they wanted to do was kiss their opponent as applause rang through the shop. And it was in this precise moment when one Kurt Hummel walked through the door. He stared at his ex and his rival nose to nose, lips a breath away, faces flushed and glared

"Having a nice time, Blaine?" he demanded. Blaine tore his eyes away from Sebastian and smirked at his ex boyfriend

"Lovely thanks, Hummel" he replied icily. Sebastian stood shoulder to shoulder with the bad boy, and began to enjoy his favorite pastime, Kurt Baiting. Kurt's jaw clenched as Blaine asked

"What are you doing here lady Hummel?" in a very bored tone.

"I came to see you, actually. But I can see that you're already having a very nice time with Sebastian here" he answered testily. Blaine snorted

"Don't even think about accusing me of cheating, because A. It would make you a hypocrite, oh don't act so surprised, I know all about Tony' he said coldly at Kurt's obviously fake confused look 'And B. We're not together. We haven't been since January" he stated, fist bumping Sebastian who was loving this entire thing. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked up to Brittany

'"Hey Britt" he tried before she walked over to Blaine and clung onto his arm

"_Blainey_ is my dolphin now!" she cried. Blaine grinned and patted her arm

"S'okay Britt. You can let go, I'm not going anywhere" he murmured to her and she released her clamp like grip on his arm. Kurt snorted and tried talking to Tina

"Hey T, loving the look" he said, just before Tina shot him a glare and walked over to join Blaine, getting a hi-five from Brittany. Kurt looked hopefully at Sam, who ignored him and went to Blaine, who was watching with amusement

"Done?' he asked. Kurt glared, walked right up to him, and slapped him in the face. Well attempted to, Blaine caught his wrist and tutted patronizingly at him "Now now, Hummel, that's not very nice" he said pouting. Sebastian snickered and soon Kurt's wrath was turned on him

"Stay away from my Blaine Fieval" he growled. Blaine snorted

"Yours? Per-lease. I haven't ever been yours, because guess what Hummel, I'm not an object and I have a brain. What part of 'we're through' did you not understand?" he asked, getting annoyed. Kurt slumped

"Blaine, please..." he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Blaine glared at him

"No! We are not getting back together! You cheated on me, with him, on my birthday!" he half yelled. Sebastian was open-mouthed, Kurt, Kurt Hummel? Had cheated? On Blaine's birthday? That, that was low, even for Hummel. Brittany tugged on Blaine's sleeve

"Yes honey? Whats wrong" he asked her, going into 'Protective Blaine' mode. Brittany pointed to the group at the door. It was the New Directions. "Crap" was Blaine's statement, knowing that they had just heard everything and not the sugar-coated version that Kurt had given them. Blaine grinned brightly at Kurt, shook Sebastian's hand winking and saying 'Nice doing business with you" before mockingly saluting the rest of the club and pushing past them and getting into his black convertible with the rest of his gang, turning up the music so loud, they could all hear it inside. Sebastian looked down at the small slip of paper Blaine had given him when they shook hands

_Hey!__ I had fun today, call me?_  
_ If not, meet on Thursday, here?_  
_ B. Anderson_

There was a number scrawled at the bottom of the note and Sebastian grinned, the Warblers had read the note over his shoulder. He whooped loudly and did a little happy dance, much to the amusement of the Lima Bean. Sebastian Smythe had a chance with Blaine, and he wasn't going to let it go.


End file.
